Harem Hunt: Sasuke Style
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Bound to the CRA act, Sasuke must enlist a group of women to help restore the Uchiha Clan. And with Naruko's help, a new adventure begins. Mature readers only!


_Hello, Sasuke fans! This is Crow here making my first ever SasukeXHarem fanfic about Sasuke's adventure of rebuilding the Uchiha clan. The story is like the original, but with a twist of characters and other stuff. Anyway, here's the first chapter as Sasuke and his teammates were put together and Sasuke finds the perfect girl. Enjoy the fanfic and I hope I did good. And to be honest, I can finally have Sasuke not be a total dick. Pardon the language._

**Title:** Sasuke's Harem Hunt  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting:** Konohagakure  
**Main Character:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Harem:** Many women of Konohagakure and other nations  
**Warning:** Strong violence, language(due to Tayuya's personality), explicit sex scenes, incest, graphic nudity, and sexual content  
**Disclamor:** I do not own Naruto or other stuff in the future

**Chapter 1:** Sasuke's First Love

It has been a quiet day as Sasuke Uchiha, one of the remaining survivors and son of Mikoto Uchiha, is walking down to meet up with Naruto and discussing a few things. Sasuke has come back after Kakashi's bell test and partially passed due to a few complications. Right now, Sasuke and Sakura were dismissed but Naruko was left and tied up on the log without getting any lunch.

Sasuke didn't want to interfere with the problem, but he felt bad for leaving his teammate behind without coming to back her up. When Kakashi begins to go his way, Sasuke plans on going back and helping Naruko.

Sasuke arrives at the Hokage Monument and looks to see Naruto just relaxing and looking at the village at peace. The Uchiha ninja was curious to why the blonde would ever come up here and why he wanted to speak to Sasuke alone. He didn't mind it at all since Naruto and him were friend since the Academy.

Naruto and Sasuke were the heartthrobs of the Ninja Academy and girls were always crushing on them with lust and compassion. Although Naruto was getting the nice attention, Sasuke always try his best ignore them and move along. But things have change since Naruto asks Sakura out and she actually accepted the offer. The fangirls were shocked and heartbroken as Sakura didn't mind dating the son of the former Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto senses a familiar chakra pattern and looks to see his best friend. "Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto grinned as he waves to him.

"Hey, Naruto. Not much. Just left the Training Grounds after passing Kakashi's test." Sasuke explains as he sat by Naruto.

"Was it bad?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and answered, "It was not bad. By the way: Your sister is tied to a log and can't leave there until Kakashi tells her she can go."

"Ouch! That's gotta suck!" Naruto retorted. "How come you and Sakura didn't help her out?"

Sasuke sighed. "That cyclop sensei told us we can't interfere or else we will fail and we go back to the Academy again."

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto raised his eyebrow with confusion.

"I wish I was. But he is always doing nothing but read that damn book all the time and giving us these lame-ass excuses." Sasuke stated. "I bet you don't have the same sensei like him."

"Nah, I have a cool one! Kurenai-sensei helped us controlling our chakra network and testing our taijutsu skills. Me and Kiba are doing great, but Hinata can sure kick some ass!" Naruto shouted.

"Hinata Hyuuga? You mean the girl who always be shy and weird?" Sasuke said.

"That's her! For a weird girl, she can really pack a punch! Hinata's not that bad once you get to know her more." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'll see it for myself." Sasuke replied as he looks at the village. "Say, Naruto."

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Why did you call me here for, anyway?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Oh! I was wondering did you ever go to meet the council two days ago. I've heard it was very important." Naruto stated in a serious tone.

"Oh, that." Sasuke sighed and looks at the clouds. "The council called me in because of what has happened to my clan. Ever since my brother killed all of the Uchiha members, things weren't going so well with my mother and me. Still, we kept the family going and hope to start anew. My mom was happy to hear that the Third Hokage was kind enough to let us stay and think of a way to rebuild the clan."

"Any ideas on how you will do that?" Naruto asked, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke looks at his friend and nods his head. "Indeed. During my time here and in the academy, the council has thought of an idea if I ever graduate."

"And what was it?" Naruto said.

"They...They put me under this thing called the Clan Restoration Act, or 'CRA' for short. That means in order for me to restore the entire Uchiha clan, I have to find the most chosen women of all to help me bear a child or two in order for me to restore it."

"Hmm, I see." Naruto said as he kept looking at his friend. Sasuke, however, was surprised to see his friend not freaking out from the news. In any news from Sasuke, Naruto would explode and ask many questions about everything and Sasuke would be tired to answer them all.

"Huh, I thought you would freak out because of this." Sasuke inquired.

"I would, but I can't. For you see...I'm also in the same boat like you, Sasuke." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

Sasuke's eyes were widened in shock to believe this. "W-Wait a minute! D-Did they...?!" He stammered.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. The council heard about me, Naruko, and my mother being the only Uzumakis left out there and thinking we can find a way to start over. They also put me on the CRA act and wanted me to help restore the Uzumaki clan. And just like that, I had no choice."

"So...what do you plan on rebuiling your clan? And how will you tell Sakura the news?" Sasuke complied with a statement.

"Well, I'll tell her tonight on our date. I hope she might agree on going up to this because I don't want her to be left out and feel alone if I go and find other girls to join me." Naruto said with concern.

"Hmph! At least you have a girlfriend. I might have to find one of those fangirls to help me with that." Sasuke shuddered at the thought as he could think that the girls would rip him apart.

Naruto looks at his friend and knew what he means. Even with the fangirls, they wouldn't give him the time of day and won't give him the respected love he always wanted. But deep down, he only wants a girl to love him as he is.

But then, Naruto had an idea that makes him smile wider. "You know, Sasuke, I don't think your girls have to be crazy fangirls."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and looks at his friend. "Like who? Who in the world would be the right ones for me?"

"Well, you can always try the ones that are actually the opposite of them and more sane. There are a lot of girls here that would like to have you as their boyfriend and future husband." Naruto said, but he then looks at his watch to see the time. "I gotta go. Need to head home and get ready for my date with Sakura."

"Alright. See you later, Naruto. And good luck on your date." Sasuke said as he waves at his friend.

"Thanks, Sasuke! And remember what I said!" Naruto said as he ran towards his home to see his mother, leaving Sasuke to think about what his friend has said.

"Hmm. Girls that are sane and no one that doesn't have a total obsession about me." Sasuke thought to himself as he left the Hokage Monument. But while he was thinking, Sasuke remembers that his teammate was stuck at the Training Grounds. With that, he starts to leap from the rooftops to head towards Naruko's direction.

**-Training Grounds-**

"COME ON, KAKASHI-SENSEI! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Tied to a training log was Naruko Uzumaki: Naruto's twin sister and daughter of Kushina Uzumaki. Sharing much like her brother's personality, she is always cheerful confident without fear of anything. She has cerulean blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied into twin pigtails. Her attire wasn orange sleeveless kimono with long black gloves and black sandals.

Naruko has been there for an hour long and was feeling hungry after the test was hard for her to handle. She didn't mind teaming up with Sasuke and Sakura, but having her sensei as the laziest guy in the world is the worst thing to ever happen to her in her life.

Naruko befriended Sakura after she saved her from Ami and her abusive ways. She also got along with Sasuke and thought he was a cool guy to get along with. Naruko loves to hang with him and always tease Sasuke's fangirls that she and him were an item to get them off his back. But truthfully, Naruko starts to develop a small crush on him.

Naruko was getting tired until she heard her stomach growling. As if she didn't feel hungrier, Naruko starts to get angry at her sensei for tying her up and leaving her to starve. "Kakashi-sensei, you are so going to get your ass kicked! When I get out of here, I'm making your life a living hell!"

"Well, well! It seems like the Uzumaki princess is feeling a bit uneasy at this moment." Just then, Naruko looks to see who was the person who spoke to her.

Naruko opens her mouth with happiness as she shouted, "Sasuke! Oh, my God! It's good to see my knight in shining armor coming to rescue me." Naruko said in a musing tone.

"Anything for the lovely Uzumaki princess," Sasuke mockingly said as he bowed before her.

Naruko giggled and said, "Oh, keep it up, Sasuke! I might have to punish you for leaving me hanging here by myself." She then looks around to see no Sakura anywhere. "Say, where's Sakura?"

"Sakura? Oh, she's at home getting ready for her date with your brother." Sasuke said as he sat down in front of his teammate.

"For real? Aww, that's so sweet! But I wish that she could've helped me before she went to get ready for her date." Naruko said.

"You know how she is, Naruko. Sakura had a crush on Naruto ever since she was little and felt nervous around how he always care for others like you." Sasuke stated.

"Hey, we will always be there to protect this village and everything more. Speaking of which, do you mind helping me out here?" Naruko said while she moves around the ropes.

"You know," Sasuke puts his hand on his chin with an amusing look, "I think you look great tied up."

Naruko shot a glare at him and said, "Very funny, Sasuke! Don't leave a girl hanging right here! I bet my mom is going to be pissed if I don't make it home tonight!"

"Hey, just relax. You're only here until sunset. I've met up with Kakashi-sensei and he told me that he'll be here later on to let you go." Sasuke stated.

Naruko groaned as she puts her head down. "Oh, man! Now what am I going to do while I'm here?"

Sasuke smiled a bit and said, "Well, you got me. I don't mind staying here with you."

Naruko shot up and looks at her teammate. "Really?! You would do that...for me?"

Sasuke nodded. "We're friends, aren't we? It's the least I can do after you've helped me out."

Naruko was smiling happily as her cheeks were turning red. "Gee, thanks. You are such a gentleman!"

"Thanks, Naruko." Sasuke said as he looks straight at the blonde girl.

In a strange way, the Uzumaki girl was very beautiful in his eyes and feels a bit happy when being close to her. From all the times that the fangirls were always getting on his case, Naruko would always drag them away from her friend. During the academy, Sasuke and Naruko were like the best of friends. But with her around, Sasuke feels different.

_"Well, you can always try the ones that are actually the opposite of them and more sane. There are a lot of girls here that would like to have you as their boyfriend and future husband."_

Sasuke thought over to what Naruto has said to him earlier and thought of something. "Say Naruko, can I talk to you about something?"

Naruko looks up towards her friend and nods her head. "Sure, Sasuke! You can tell me anything!"

"Well," Sasuke explains, "something happened after graduation. Two days ago, I was standing before the council members to hear some awkward news. Apparently, me and my mother are considered the remainig Uchiha members ever since the massacre my brother did. Anyway, they need me to do something to help restore my clan."

"And what would that be, Sasuke?" Naruko asked softly.

Sasuke sighs deeply and looks at the blonde girl. "They put me under the CRA act into helping me make a family for the Uchiha clan."

Naruko was dumbfounded and couldn't tell what to say. But at that time, she found the right words to speak up. "Really?! That's great, Sasuke!"

"I don't think it's that simple." Sasuke said.

"How come?" Naruko cocked her head and asked.

"You see...I need women to help me with that. The council suggested I need to have a harem of girls to have as my wives."

"Wow, that sounds hardcore!" Naruko complied. "Any takers?"

"Nah. I haven't thought about it yet. But the only thing I don't need are those crazy fangirls wanting me to screw with them and marrying them for money and power. I'm not like that. I just want a normal life and a nice family with the perfect girl." Sasuke looks away with a disappointed sigh.

Naruko couldn't help but feel sad about her friend and understood his sitiuation. She is happy that Sasuke gets a chance to rebuild a new clan, but he don't want to suffer a depressing heartbreak if girls were only interested into getting inside his pants. And if they leave him, things would go worse and he will be devastated.

"What if I help you?" Sasuke shot up and faces the blonde Uzumaki girl.

"What was that, Naruko?" He asked.

Naruko clears her throat and said, "What if I can help restore your clan?"

Sasuke was shocked beyond words. Did Naruko insisted on being the girl for him? "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that since you need the help of all the girls to restore your clan, maybe I can find some that might join you. Sasuke, I'm your best friend. We've been talking and hanging out for so long that you need more than just your mom to love you. Hell, I'll be your first girl to your harem list!" Naruko said with a huge grin.

Sasuke was speechless to say that Naruko was determined to be Sasuke's first girlfriend/future wife to help him out. They have been best friends since the academy, but they never been this close as to something like this.

"Naruko, are...a-a-are you sure?" Sasuke stammered.

"I mean it, Sasuke! Just untie these ropes so I can prove it to you!" Naruko stated as she moves around.

Sasuke, however, was thinking of something as he looks at Naruko with interest. Over the few years they've met, Naruko has developed into a nice girl with a lovely body and beautiful facial features. Out of all the times that she helped him, Sasuke knew what he had to do.

"Hmph. Actually, I have another idea. But you may not like what I do." Sasuke said as he got up from the ground and approaching Naruko.

"What do you mean by that, Sasu-Mmph!" Unable to say more, Naruko's lips were pressed by Sasuke's. Her eyes were wide as she couldn't believe that her friend was kissing her. As it turns out, she couldn't help but return the favor. The kiss was getting rough and passionate as Sasuke starts to press his lips harder on to her.

Naruko soon made her tongue move up to his lips and begging for him to enter. Sasuke opens his mouth and let her tongue go down further to touch his. They battled for dominance as he could feel her tongue rubbing down his and waiting for more. Naruko starts to moan softly through the kiss as she begs for more.

Soon after, they parted as they were breathing heavily. Naruko had her eyelids half open to see her friend. "Sasuke..." Naruko spoke softly while feeling breathless.

Sasuke smiles at her and said, "Heh. So this is how it feels to kiss a princess."

Naruko puts up a soft smile and replied, "Royal enough for you to take me?"

"I would love that, Naruko." Sasuke said as he starts to kiss the girl again.

[The Used-All That I've Got]

Sasuke and Naruko were making out again as the last time and Sasuke takes the lead. As he kisses her lips, Sasuke pulls away slowly and moves toward the neck. Naruko was giggling softly as she feels her friend's lips on her delicate neck. Sasuke took a nibble on her and suck on her neck with passion as Naruko squirm on the ropes.

Her body was bound to do anything as she has the Uchiha child leaving a trail of kisses while going down her neck. He slowly went down to her collarbone until he came down to her chest. He placed his hands up to her breasts and caressing them gently.

Naruko gasps at the sensation as she felt his hands rubbing down on her large mounds. With that, Sasuke couldn't tellwhat to do as he looks at his new lover. Naruko nods her head as she gave Sasuke permission to do so. Sasuke took off part of the shirt and and released her glorious beauty in front of him.

The blonde Uzumaki girl was well-developed into a C-cup and didn't bother wearing a bra today. Sasuke starts to suck on Naruko's nipple while making her groan in pleasure. His tongue was swirling around her left nipple as she caresses the other to have Naruko moan again.

The jolt of ecstasy channeled through her body and Sasuke really loves doing this to the girl he considered as a true friend. Both were mostly new to this, but Naruko and Sasuke plan to learn more and sharing this feeling with other deserving women. Sasuke moves his hand away from her breast and snaked his way down her lower body. He went down and dig through Naruko's cotton panties to pleasure her womanhood.

Sasuke inserts his two fingers and thrusting them inside her. Naruko couldn't move as she didn't have a choice but to let Sasuke do his thing to her. Her womanhood can feel his fingers going inside and rubbing through her walls. Naruko moans louder as her sweet nectar was coming out.

Sasuke has the first taste and desires more as his tongue was moving around Naruko's pussy. He flickers his tongue and was going deeper inside her as she cleanch her legs together to have him taste more. Sasuke had the bottom ropes released so he can get better access to the girl and seeing how much she squeals from the touch.

Knowing that her body wants more, Naruko begged Sasuke to go deeper and making him go. Sasuke pulls away and dug his three fingers to thrust through her walls. He tastes and thrusts his way to her pussy and had her come hard onto him. Sasuke savors the taste of her sweet nectar and decides to share it with his lover through the kiss.

Naruko was seeing stars as she felt Sasuke's 11-inch erection entering her womanhood. Her virginity was taken away and it made her happy that it was her friend to do that. He gently went ahead and thrust inside her and holding on to her hips to get a better chance of fucking her.

Sasuke had Naruko wanting more as she no longer wanting him to take it easy. She wants him to go hard and never holding back. And with a searing kiss, Sasuke accepted the command and quickly pulls out and thrusting back in. Sasuke starts to pound her quickly as hs cock was feeling the certain warmth surrounding his cock.

Naruko couldn't control herself as her hips began to buck with the same rhythm Sasuke was in. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Sasuke was holding on still while his erection getting clenched by her walls. Naruko moans louder and he body was feeling amount of heat flowing through. Sasuke kept going on for a while and needed to release himself.

The blonde Uzumaki girl, who is still bound on the log, was secretly thinking about Kakashi-sensei and thanking him for this. She could feel herself climaxing soon and feeling like her new lover would dothe same.

This lasted for 15 minutes and they were still unable to release their feelings together. As they look into each other's eyes, they kissed again as their tongues battle for dominance again. Their lips smacking and tasting each other as they were getting to the finale. Sasuke made one hard thrust and spill his seeds inside Naruko's womb.

Having to deal with this experience for the first time, Naruko passed out and leaving Sasuke breathing heavily. He looks at the blonde girl and couldn't help but smile at the moment. He made love to his friend and she agrees to be with him and other women.

"Hmph. It seems like you're done." Sasuke said as he pulls up his white shorts. He was also kind enough to dress her up and tie her bottom restraints so Kakashi won't raise suspiscion. "I'm just glad to hear that you have a safe day before we started this."

Naruko was looking peaceful in her sleep as Sasuke felt a bit warm inside. If one girl would be like this, he can imagine that he will be the next heir for the Uchiha legacy. Sasuke sat back down and watch over Naruko with his life.

**-Four Hours Later-**

Kakashi has come back to untie Naruko after the bell test. Knowing that he needed some alone time with Rin, the Copycat ninja decide it was time to let his student go. As he arrives at the Training Ground, he spots Sasuke and Naruko talking while still bound to the log.

As the conversation was getting interesting, Naruko looks up to see their sensei coming up to them.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's about damn time!" Naruko grumbled harshly.

"Good evening, Naruko! Well I see that Sasuke was keeping you some company while I was away." Kakashi said as he looks at Sasuke.

"It's cool. I didn't have nothing to do all day." Sasuke stares at his blonde lover with a soft smile.

This made Naruko blush as she replied, "I can't complain, but I will if you don't let me out of here!"

Kakashi sighs deeply and replied, "Okay, okay. Sasuke, care to do the honors?"

Sasuke pulls out his kunai and cut the ropes from around Naruko. The blonde Uzumaki girl was freed as she stretches out her body from being tied up for so long. "You okay, Naruko?"

Naruko nodded. "I'm good, Sasuke. Thanks!"

"It's no problem at all, Naruko." Sasuke said with a warm smile. But the moment was ruined when Naruko's stomach was growling.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry about that. Guess I'm a bit hungry." Naruko's cheeks were red as Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about it. How about I take you out to dinner at Ichiraku's?" Sasuke offered.

Naruko squeals in delight as she held on to Sasuke's arm. "Yes! I would love that, Sasuke!"

Kakashi looks at this and was surprised to see how Naruko was clinging on to Sasuke like a fangirl. "Uh...Sasuke. How long have you and Naruko been talking?"

Sasuke looks at Naruko and sees the love and happiness through her eyes. He looks back at Kakashi and said, "For a few good minutes. The rest was...amazing."

Naruko giggles softly and blushed red. "Come on, Sasuke! I want some ramen now!" The blonde girl then drags her new lover away and leading them to her favorite eatery.

Kakashi was confused to what just happen, but he shrugs his shoulder and taking out his book. But suddenly...

"KAKASHI HATAKE!" His eyes were shot open as he soon spotted a very pissed-off Kushina Uzumaki.

"Uh-oh." Kakashi said in fear. "K-Kushina, w-what are you doing h-h-here?"

"You made my daughter be left out here by herself while you were reading that damn book somewhere else?!" Kushina spoke in rage as her hair was wagging like fire.

"P-Please, i-i-it's not w-what you think!" Kakashi said in a hesitate tone. He kept on moving back as he could see that he was going to pay.

"You are SO DEAD!" The redhead Uzumaki ran to the masked ninja as Kakashi tries to escape the wrath of a pissed-off Red Sea of Death.

**To Be Continued**

_And there you have it! Hope you guys like this! Next chapter will be coming up soon as Sasuke has already have his future wife on board: Naruko Uzumaki! Who will be the next on Sasuke's harem list? I'll update the next time as things go crazy! Later!_


End file.
